To Love Without A Price
by Mysterygirl256
Summary: AKA-An angel from an Unknown Place. Tyson and Kai fall in love with an angel named Kayoku who has fell from Heaven. Kayoku doesn't know much about Earth but will Tyson and Kai break off from G Revolution because of their feelings for her?
1. Landing On Earth

**Hello! It's me again and I'm going back to my original topic. There is going to be an OC in this story (Well all of my stories have one). The OC is a girl named Kayoku. She is the same age as everyone in the series but she isn't what she seems. **

I do not own beyblade. I only own Kayoku.

Kayoku is in Heaven running away from a monster. "Stay away, I'm warning you" she said. The monster tries to grab her but she jumps away. "That's it…" she tries to say but gets knocked down and falls to Earth and lands in Tyson's backyard. "Ompf….why can't trees be transparent" she said trying to break free. Tyson hears the noise and comes out. Kayoku hides her wings and pretends to be a human girl. "Is anyone out there?" asked Tyson. "Um…hello, can you please get me out of this tree?" asked Kayoku. Tyson looks at the girl and sees that she has brown hair and is wearing a white dress. Tyson snaps off some of the branches and she falls down. "Thank you but now I must get going" she said waiting for Tyson to leave. "Excuse me?" she said. Tyson looks at her as if she where crazy. "Don't you have a place to go?" Kayoku asked. "Oh sorry" said Tyson walking away. Tyson walks into the house. "Phew…. if mother found out that a human saw my wings, she would probably ground me for the rest of my life" said Kayoku opening her wings. When she sees her wings all covered in branches she knows that she wouldn't be flying for weeks. "If only I had adult wings. Why do children like me have to have wings that can't repel human objects?" she said. Adult angel's wings are able to make a human object disappear if it gets stuck on there wings but unlike an angel child, there wings aren't as fast so it takes weeks for objects to disappear. She hears footsteps and hides her wings. "Why are you still here?" asked Tyson. "Do you know where the closest hotel is?" asked Kayoku. "It's 5 miles northeast. By the way my name is Tyson" he said. "My name is Kayoku and where am I?" she asked."This is my backyard" said Tyson laughing. "I'm sorry to ask for another favor but is there any other hotel?" asked Kayoku. "Not that I know of" said Tyson but he doesn't notice that Kayoku has gone to the front. "Granger Dojo" she reads. Tyson runs up to her. "Is this a dojo?" she asks curiously. "Yeah but I'm the only student" said Tyson. "Why don't I be you opponent" she said walking inside. "Hello there, are you here to take kendo lessons?" asked Mr. Granger. "Grandpa, she doesn't know what she's talking about" said Tyson running up to them. "I just want to play kendo" said Kayoku.

Kayoku and Tyson are in a room starting there kendo match. "I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl" said Tyson trying to hit her but misses. No need she said hitting him on the head. Tyson faints on the floor. "Tyson, Tyson, are you okay?" she asked. She shakes him up and down but he doesn't respond. Kayoku uses her magic and wakes him up. "I'm so sorry, did I hit you to hard?" she said. "Don't worry about it" said Tyson. "Thanks for the battle but I've got to go and find that hotel" she said walking away. Tyson stops her. "Why don't you stay here?" asked Tyson. "I'm not sure. I don't want to cause any trouble" said Kayoku. "It won't be a problem at all" said Tyson. Kayoku was staring at the roof of the guestroom. "I have to leave this place as soon as possible. If he finds out I'm from Heaven I'll be in big trouble" thought Kayoku. Kayoku closes the doors and spreads her wings. She tries to pull out the branches but gets shocked by it. She hears Tyson calling her to come down so she hides her wings. Tyson opens the door. "Hey Kayoku, I want you to come with me to the park to meet my friends" said Tyson.

Tyson is introducing the members of G Revolution to Kayoku. "It's very nice to meet all of you" she said politely. G Revolution show Kayoku around town and Kayoku doesn't know what anything is. "Here maybe you will like this" said max handing her an apple. Kayoku touches it but then she gets a shock and drops it on the floor. "Are you okay?" asked Dichi. Ray looks at her hand and sees sparks. "She got electrocuted by the apple" said Ray. "But how is that possible? I've ate apples before and they never hurt me before" said Tyson. Kayoku starts to leave and the others go back to the park to discus about what happened. "Tyson, how did you meet Kayoku? asked Kai. "That was the weird part. I heard yelling from my backyard so I went outside. When I saw her she was stuck in one of the trees" said Tyson. "That wasn't the only thing weird. Before I showed her around town I showed her my Dad's beyblade store and she didn't even know what a beyblade was" said Max. "The thing that was even weirder is when she got shocked by an apple" said Ray. "Maybe she's just different." said Dichi. "How different can she be? She gets hurt by an apple and she doesn't even know what a beyblade is" said Kai. Kayoku is listening to what G revolution is saying about her and feels all sad. She opens her wings and looks at them. "Maybe I should try again" said Kayoku trying to pull out the branches. As soon as she touches them she gets electrocuted and her wings get folded back and she then passes out.

G Revolution arrives at the dojo and sees Tyson's grandfather. "Hey grandpa, can you tell Kayoku to come downstairs?" asked Tyson. "But Tyson, isn't she with you? I haven't seen her since this morning." said his grandfather. G revolution hears this and goes looking for Kayoku. They stop at the park and see a hand coming out from a bush. "Hey Kayoku can you please wake up" said Tyson. She wakes up and then looks around. "Where am I?" she asks looking around. "This is the park" said Max. "What time is it?" she asks. "Its 5:00" said Tyson. They leave for home but during the night Tyson sees a person standing on the fence.

**Sorry I had to stop the story right there but if you want the ending please review.**


	2. What is Love?

**Hey! If you read most of my stories you can tell I'm mostly into romance and fantasy. I want to try a new type of genre and if you have an idea please tell me. **

**I do not own beyblade. I only own Kayoku.**

Tyson looks out the window and notices it is Kayoku. He hears singing and then falls asleep. Early next morning Kayoku goes into Tyson's room and then sees him sleeping on the floor. "Tyson, Tyson, wake up" she said. "What?" he said still half asleep. Kayoku wonders why he is on the floor so she decides to ask him. "Tyson, why were you sleeping on the floor? Aren't people supposed to sleep in beds?" Kayoku asked. "Last night I heard someone singing and then fell asleep on the floor" said Tyson. "You heard me sing?" asked Kayoku in surprise. "Yeah, every word and every note" said Tyson. Kayoku's face turns red and then runs out of the room but then Tyson grabs her hand. "Kayoku, what did you mean when you said that you don't belong here?" asked Tyson. "That's...that's none of your concern" she said running away from him. Tyson goes down stairs and eats breakfast but notices that Kayoku isn't there. He then hears the phone ring and then he picks it up. "Hello? Granger residence, home to the 3 time world champion" said Tyson. "TYSON, WHY ARE YOU STILL AT HOME" yelled Dichi. "Lower down that racket, Dichi. I'm here because I just woke up" said Tyson. "Well hurry down here" said Dichi. Tyson closes the phone and can't believe that he overslept, again. He arrives at the park and asks the others where is Kayoku. "She isn't here, Tyson" said Max. "This is my entire fault. I shouldn't have asked her that question" said Tyson. Everyone looks confused. "Last night I heard her singing outside and then I heard her say that she doesn't belong here. So this morning I asked her what it meant and then she ran away. I thought she came here" said Tyson. "Well she isn't the only one missing" said Ray. "Kai isn't here either" said Kenny.

Kayoku is walking around is looking at the stores. "This place is different than home" she said. Kayoku doesn't notice the rock on the floor and trips. Right before she was going to fall she feels someone keeping her up. Kayoku turns around. "Kai…..what are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm going tot the beyblade shop. I have to get parts for my blade unlike some people who don't know what a beyblade is " said Kai coldly. Kayoku starts to blush. "Can I come with you? I don't much about beyblades so maybe I can learn from you" she said with a grin. "Whatever" said Kai walking away. Along the way Kai asks Kayoku a question. "Why do you always wear a white dress and how did you get here?" asked Kai. "I don't have a choice. Everyone in the place I came from wears white. It's kind of a tradition. The other question of how I got here is classified. I can't tell anyone" said Kayoku. Kai looks at her strangely. In a few minutes they arrive in the beyblade shop. Kai takes out his beyblade and asks the person to check it. While he is waiting Kayoku is looking at the beyblades and sees one that is light blue and white. She tries to pick it up but then gets shocked. Kai goes over to see what the matter is. "What happened?" asked Kai. He looks at her and sees that there are black marks on her hands. "The beyblade it shocked me" said Kayoku pointing at the blade on the floor. Kai picks it up and puts it back on the shelf. He rips off part of his scarf and ties the cloth around her hand. "Next time be more careful" said Kai tying the cloth into a bow. He takes the blade from the person and then starts to leave but before they can get out of the front door they see G Revolution.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" asked Max. "Kai came here to get some new parts from his beyblade" said Kayoku. "Next time tell us before you leave" said Tyson. "Tyson, I have to go now and make sure you come home on time. It's getting late." said Kayoku. After Kayoku leaves Tyson notices that part of Kai's scarf has been torn off. "Hey Kai, what happened to your scarf?" asked Tyson. "It doesn't really matter so shouldn't we be going now?" said Kai leaving the store. "Isn't it weird that Kai's scarf is ripped?" asked Max. "Everyone's scarf rips so what's the big deal?" asked Tyson. "Didn't you notice the piece of cloth wrapped around Kayoku's hand. It was the same size as the rip in Kai's scarf" said Ray.

When Tyson gets home he sees Kayoku singing again in her room but this time it was a different song than what he heard the night before. "Kayoku, can I come in?" asked Tyson. "Sure" said Kayoku opening the door. "We need to talk" said Tyson. "What…..is it?" she asked hiding her face. "It's about how you came here. When I went into my backyard, I saw you stuck in one of the trees and they Kai told me and the rest of G Revolution about what you said when he asked how you came here. Kayoku you can't hide how you came here, so can you tell me?" asked Tyson. Kayoku takes a deep breath and unfolds her wings. "I'm actually an angel that was pushed off of a cloud. I want to go home but I can't because these branches haven't disappeared. I can't touch things that are organic and sometimes things that are made of a certain type of metal. As soon as the branches are gone I'll be going home and that is in a few days" she said. "Can't you stay longer?" asked Tyson. "I'm sorry but I can't live on Earth" she said. Tyson hears this and holds Kayoku in his arms. "Tyson, what's going on?" asked Kayoku. "Kayoku, don't ever leave this Earth. Don't leave me." said Tyson. Kayoku doesn't know that Tyson is in love with her because she never had anyone tell her those words before. "Tyson, I don't know what you are saying" said Kayoku. Tyson feels heartbroken. "Tyson, if it is ok I need to tell the rest of G Revolution the truth about me before I leave" said Kayoku running out the door. Tyson is speechless that Kayoku doesn't know what love is.

**I know this one was short but please review. I am already writing the 3rd chapter so all I need is a review. **


End file.
